The present invention relates to a device for towing a trailer, and more particularly to a weight distribution trailer hitch system.
When a trailer is hitched to a tow vehicle, the tongue weight typically causes the rear of the tow vehicle to lower, and the front to raise as shown in the prior art FIG. 1. The purposes of a weight distributing hitch is to remove excessive weight from the tow vehicle""s rear axle and to distribute it to the front wheels of the tow vehicle and to the trailer wheels. Weight distributing hitch systems of this type are generally known in the art. Despite the generally known technology of weight distributing hitch systems, it is still desirable in the art to provide a weight distribution hitch system which is easier to assemble and properly adjust and which is capable of being utilized with alternative accessories.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a weight distributing hitch system for a trailer including a shank portion and a head which is angularly adjustably mounted to the shank. The head includes a plurality of adjustment teeth disposed on a body of the head. The head includes a hitch ball which is adapted to be connected to a trailer coupler. A toothed caster is adjustably engageable with the plurality of adjustment teeth disposed on the body of the head. The toothed caster includes a plurality of caster teeth which engage with the plurality of adjustment teeth disposed on the body of the head. The adjustment teeth and caster teeth are spaced at a predetermined distance so as to require proper seating of the caster teeth within the adjustment teeth for the head to be appropriately mounted to the shank portion. A mounting hole is provided in the toothed caster that is offset from the center so as to allow the toothed caster to be rotated 180 degrees to provide a second series of adjustment options.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the head includes an upper flange and a lower flange with the upper flange including a pair of upper flange holes that generally align with a pair of lower flange holes in the lower flange. The upper flange also includes a pair of receptor grooves on a lower surface thereof adjacent to the pair of upper flange holes. The upper and lower flange holes are provided for receipt of a pair of round spring bars while the receptor grooves on the lower surface of the upper flange are provided for receipt of the trunnion receptor of a trunnion-type spring bar. Accordingly, the head of the present invention can be utilized with either round or trunnion-type spring bars.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.